1. Field
An embodiment of the inventive concept relates to a memory system, and more particularly, to a memory system configured to request data from a host (e.g. a memory controller) and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A host (e.g. a memory controller) generally operates to unilaterally access a memory device. The memory device merely responds to a request from the memory controller, but cannot itself request data from the memory controller.
For example, in a memory device that includes a plurality of internal memory blocks, the memory device is not allowed to request data from the host when a certain internal memory block and another internal memory block are exchanging data with each other.